Software development organizations face many challenges related to managing the code and other information needed to deploy software-based solutions. One such challenge is the management of style information used to manage the appearance or other stylistic aspects of a user interface. In some cases, a business may experience rapid growth that leads to less than optimal organization of style information by a development organization responsible for creating and maintaining an online presence for the business.